


The Secret Revealed

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Bodyguard Natsu, F/M, Model Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: Summary: Lucy is a top model, and Natsu, her bodyguard; however, Natsu is more than just a bodyguard to Lucy, unknown to her fans and co-workers. Lucy has been secretly dating Natsu for five years, they've been secretly married for two, and now, their secret has been revealed. NSFW (NaLu)





	The Secret Revealed

Lucy walked out of the studio with a huff. “Yo, how’d it go?” She looked up at the pinkette, shaking her head and walking next to him, not wanting to talk about it with him. He opened the door for her, sliding in the car behind her. “Home, Capricorn.”

“Of course.”

Lucy leaned her head on the pinkette’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. “Come on Luce, tell me what happened.”

“No. You’ll get mad.”

“What did they do?”

“Natsu, no.” She looked up at him, a pout on her lips.

“Don’t do that Luce, unless you want me to kiss you now.” She increased the pout, and Natsu leaned down, swiping his tongue over the jutted bottom lip. Lucy quickly captured his lips, turning while Natsu settled her onto his lap. Her arms around his neck keeping him in place. “Hey, it’s okay. Whatever happened, it will all be okay.”

“I’m just tired Natsu. I just want to go home and cuddle, okay?”

“Mmm, anything you want.” She smiled at him.

“You aren’t just saying that because you have to, are you?”

“No.” He grinned. “Well, I mean, I’d love to do more than cuddle, but if that’s all you want, I can handle it.”

“Miss Lucy, we are home.” Lucy slid out of Natsu’s lap as they got out of the car.

“Thank you Capricorn.” Natsu helped Lucy out of the car and then looked around, watching for any of her usual stalker fans. He held her close to him, walking up to the door and pulling out the key, pushing it open.

“All clear,  _miss Lucy_.” Lucy groaned.

“ _Natsu_. You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“I know princess. But it’s fun to rile you up.” He closed the door, locking it, before picking Lucy up and carrying her up to their room. She wrapped her legs around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lucy had her arms around his neck, and Natsu was holding her closely as he turned and dropped her on the bed. “Did you want to change?”

“You’re just going to strip me of the clothes anyway.”

“Touché.” She smiled and raised her upper half up, holding her arms up. Natsu grinned and leaned down, gripping the bottom of her shirt. “Hey, if you want to just cuddle, I’m fine with that.” She pouted at him and wiggled her hips, conveying that she would like him to take her shirt off. So, he did. She got red immediately, as she always did just before and just after they made love. “You are beautiful.”

“You tell me that every time Natsu.”

“And it’s true every time.” He ducked down again, and kissed her deeply, allowing her hands to roam his chest and unbutton his shirt. She pushed it off of his shoulders before going back and flicking his nipples with her thumbs. He groaned into her mouth. “And a tease too.”

He pulled away, watching her sweet smile grow. Her hands moved to his waist, and he kissed her again while she was unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. Then, she pulled them down, letting him crawl over her so she could kick them all the way off, leaving him in only his boxers. “Hey Natsu?”

“Yeah Luce?”

She looked at him, chastely kissing him before continuing her sentence. “I’m in love with you.”

Natsu froze, looking at Lucy with hope in his eyes. Their relationship had been secret for  _years_ because of her fans, and he was wondering what it meant now that she was in love with him. He had asked her two years ago to marry him. She had said yes, and  _yes_ they were married, but she rarely wore the ring, so Natsu wore them both. He had his on his left hand, and hers around a chain on his neck. As if she was hearing his thoughts, she reached up and undid the chain, sliding the ring off.

Lucy smiled at the ring, before giving it to Natsu, having him slide it on her left ring finger. They did that every time she put it back on, as a quiet agreement that she was his, and he was hers. “Hey Luce?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m in love with you too.” She grinned, grabbing one of his hands and sliding it down to her waistband. He got the hint and undid the button on her shorts before sliding them down her legs. She rested on her elbows as his mouth trailed down her body, quickly reaching her ankles before he grinned at her.

“I know my life is crazy, but you have stuck with me through it all, and I love you for it Natsu.” Natsu stood up, getting on the bed and pulling her into his lap. Natsu’s had skimmed over her covered core and her breathing stuttered. She moaned and pressed into his hand.

“Someone’s eager.” He laid her back on the bed and her breathing became heavier. Natsu kept lightly rubbing over her core and she clenched her hands in the bed sheets. “Are you ready baby?” He slid the fabric aside and slid a single finger in, she let out a small cry. “So wet.”

“Na- Natsu please.”

“Please what?” He was grinning. That damn fool knew what she wanted, and he wanted her to beg for it.

“Talk- ah, talk dirty.” Natsu growled, leaning down and capturing her lips roughly. The first time it happened it was an accident. Natsu and her had dealt with some guys earlier that day, and she was not very happy, so she asked Natsu to take her mind off it with sex. She had gone all out, and he had let slip that it was hot how she was laid out underneath him like a slut. At first, Lucy wasn’t sure she liked it. But he had quickly continued, saying that she was only his slut and no one else’s, and for some reason, it turned her on. So they had tried it again after that, different types, and found out that they  _both_ really liked the dirty talk.

“You want me to talk dirty to you?” She nodded, while grinding down on his hand. He smiled, seeing her desperate need, already simmering. He pulled his hand away from her and she whined. “No whining.” She looked at him with a pout. “My turn first this time.” Her head tilted, before her eyes widened and she nodded. He quickly stood up, Lucy following behind him and kneeling in front of him. She kissed his chest once before fully dropping down to her knees. Her hands came up and teased the waistband of his boxers, looking up at Natsu for the cue that he was ready. “Go ahead.”

She slid them down before he sat on the edge of their bed. Then let them fall to the floor, and looked up at Natsu with a smile. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his member. His hands gripped her hair and she slid down to the base. When her tongue came out, she trailed it up the underneath of his entire length, smooth and certain. Lucy’s hand gripped the base as she opened her mouth wider to envelop the tip and Natsu nearly thrusted into her mouth. Instead, his hand twisted in her hair, making her moan, and the vibrations made Natsu pant.

“Fuck Lucy, I always forget how good you are at this, I love that you are my slut.” Lucy looked up to Natsu, who had his eyes trained on her. He was overwhelmed, the sight of Lucy looking up at him, her tongue sliding back and forth along the bottom of his dick and saliva dripping from her mouth. His hand tightened again on her hair and he slightly thrusted into her. Tears were in the corner of her eyes, but she didn’t pull away, even when Natsu thought she was going to. He slightly released her hair as she slid back, but her mouth stayed around his tip and then she began to bob.

Natsu guided her, and Lucy let him, enjoying the sounds she would get from him when she would suck particularly hard or when her hand would pump to reach what her mouth couldn’t. Her other hand went between her legs as she felt him throb in her mouth, making her even more wet than she was before. She moaned as she touched her clit, the friction making her buck, and take Natsu in more.

His hand tightened on her hair when he saw what she was doing. “Fuck Luce. Do you know what you’re— Ah. What you do to me?  _Fuck_. Touching yourself while you’re sucking my cock.” He broke off in a set of gasps as Lucy moaned from the dirty talk. “You’re such a dirty girl Luce.”

That registered in Lucy’s mind as she whined around his length in her mouth. He bucked into her mouth with a string of curses. “Fuck your mouth feels so good. Ah, yes Luce. Mmm.” His mouth was left open as he thrust into her again, releasing into her mouth. Natsu panted watching as he swallowed his cum. Her head was tilted back as she swallowed, a little bit dripping down her chin and onto the swell of her breasts.

Natsu watched in awe as his cum slipped in between her breasts and came out the other side of her bra, sliding down to her navel. When he looked back up she was watching him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Natsu gripped her by her hair and pulled her up, hard enough she would do what he wanted, but not so hard it hurt her. His mouth was on hers before she could ask what he wanted, and he quickly undid her bra and slid her underwear off.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand found her clit, before sliding past it and entering her wet pussy. “Lucy. You are so amazing.”

She looked up at him. “Yeah?”

Natsu grinned. “Yeah.” He kissed her again and laid her back on their bed. He played with her a little more, not really bothering with the foreplay as much as normal, instead only waiting until he got hard again.

Lucy watched as Natsu pulled his hand out, sucking on the wet digits before sliding his cock inside of her. Lucy grunted slightly at the unexpected intrusion, her hands clawing at his back. “I quit today.” She said as he started at a steady pace, and he froze above her before she urged him on with a roll of her hips.

“Is that why you looked so upset?”

“Yeah. They were annoyed and the male models kept calling me names, but it’s okay, because I have you.” Her hands were cradling his face and she kissed him sweetly.

“What did they call you? And why?”

“Well, Mira asked me why I was quitting, and she kind of squealed after I—” Natsu hit her sweet spot and she cried out, losing the rest of her sentence. She kissed him hard, urging for him to do it again.

“Tell me Luce.”

“A-after we, ah, Natsu!” Natsu got the message, seeing she was getting close; he was too with the way she was tightening around him. He reached down between them and found her clit rubbing it harshly. Lucy gripped his hair, pulling him down to her exposed breasts, which he happily sucked on. His mouth went over her nipple and he lightly bit down, earning a sharp cry from the girl beneath him. “Natsu please! Ha-harder.” He went harder inside of her and bit down harder as well.

Natsu pinched her clit as he felt himself throbbing inside of her, nearly there. Lucy pulled his head from her breast and kissed him greedily. She had his hair in her hands and tugged twice, telling him that she was about to reach her climax. He pulled back to watch her, and she screamed out his name while clamping down on his cock, her tight walls milking him as he came with her. Natsu lightly cleaned them up with the baby wipes they kept for times like these, before sliding under the covers, his wife in his arms.

“So, you gonna tell me now?”

“Yeah.” She grinned. “After I told Mira why I was leaving, and don’t be mad that you weren’t the first to know okay?” Natsu frowned slightly, but nodded. “After I explained, she screamed it out and everyone heard, so they were calling me,” Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper, “ _a slut and a whore_.”

“Why? Luce?”

Lucy looked at him, tears shining in her eyes as she smiled. “I’m pregnant Natsu.”


End file.
